


Scrapes. Cuts. Bullet wounds. Broken bones

by Krakatau



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Vignette, maine, sigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krakatau/pseuds/Krakatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bigger they are, the harder they fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapes. Cuts. Bullet wounds. Broken bones

Scrapes. Cuts. Bullet wounds. Broken bones. Muscle fatigue. Sleep deprivation. Rug burn. Intense hangovers.

Hell, as a kid he’d been sidelined one summer by mono and still found the strength to throw around a football.

But nothing - no pain he’d ever suffered through, powered through, ignored and pushed aside - was like the searing, splitting headaches he had now.

Sigma was active, always, and even if Maine couldn’t quite access the finer details of his AI’s activity, he was still partial to the friction and energy it produced. York and North said it’d go away after a few days, but Maine’s headaches only seemed to be getting worse. Getting past the point of tolerance.

Which, for him, was saying something.

A tiny nugget of doubt was born into existence, fed slowly over time and realization. He was supposed to be _strong_ , he was supposed to be _better_ than this. He got up and fought after taking a dozen bullets in the throat, and here he was in the recovery room laid out by a fucking migraine.

His visor’s HUD display was on low lights, the sound muted to just above complete silence. Anything else spiked the additional nausea that came with the headaches. He tried to power through it, like he did everything else, but he felt sluggish. _Weak._

He didn’t like feeling weak.


End file.
